Thunderstorm
by Momo-617
Summary: Sasuke has been weakened because of lots of horrible past event and lost of power. Is this a cause for his one-off 'nighttime problem' How will Naruto react to this? Naruto seme, Sasuke uke, bedwetting, NaruSasu, yaoi, fluff


**Contains Omorashi (Pee desperation and wetting) and bedwetting Don't like, don't read simple**

**For Luculus ^^**

**Thunderstorm**

Storms were not exactly Sasuke's favourite thing. He hated how they seemed to get louder as time went on before slowly dying away into silence – it reminded him of deat for a strange reason. Naruto his lover had left a while ago to go home and fetch supplies. Since Sasuke was considered a criminal it was dangerous for him to even be in the village Konoha or in any village for that matter but his love for Naruto had drawn him back to the quiet place. Sasuke had been through a lot in the past months... what, with the death of his brother and then he himself almost going blind from the devastating powers of the sharingan. He was now a broken confused teenager with no real aim in life. What had he achieved apart from finding his love again? Nothing that's what. Sasuke was lucky to be forgiven by Naruto in the first place after all the damage he'd caused to his faithful team 7. He huddled against the headboard of his bed warily, watching the torrential rain pour down from the heavy clouds through the steamed-up window. 'Hurry back Naru...' he thought in fright. The Uchiha had become a lot weaker since the horrible events of his past and now even mere storms scared him. The blanket around his body was pulled tighter around his trembling shoulders. "Just a storm... just a storm... go away..." he mumbled quietly, his voice coming out in a choked whisper. He rocked back and forth gently and pulled his knees to his chest for comfort against the terror in his racing heart. His mind and body begged for sleep but he wouldn't let neither have it. He could not afford to let those people who wanted him dead to find him. He could not bear to be away from his lovely Naruto for more than a few hours. Still, he believed the blonde's words: _"Your safe here love, I promise you with all my heart."_

That day, and all the days passed it, nothing bad had happened as promised. Sasuke remembered this and started to relax, sighing out deeply and forgetting the sounds of the violent storm for a few moments. Reassured, he lay back in the nice soft comfortable bed and pulled the blankets tighter. "Mmh..." The pillow was so soft and warm, but something was missing.

Naruto.

The body heat and the steady thumping of the blondes' heart usually lulled Sasuke into a peaceful sleep, but his love wasn't here. Hopefully, he'd be back soon to embrace him. Sasuke could only imagine his wonderful blond was laying next to him, that thought seemed to work and he fell asleep about ten minutes later, his head filled with wonderful loving thoughts of his beloved Naruto...

XxX

"_Sasuke... Sasuke!" a familiar voice resonated above him._

"_Mm?" the Uchiha moaned out slightly, feeling disorientated and lightheaded._

"_Oi, Sasuke!"_

_he slowly opened his onyx eyes and found himself staring into the loving sea blue of Naruto's. The blonde was grinning, an excited look upon his slightly tan face. "Heh, finally awake lazy boy?"_

_Sasuke noted how warm the air felt, how bright and sunny the landscape looked. There were tall emerald forests around them and the opening they stood – or rather lay in was filled with grass greener than anything he'd ever seen before in his life. A crystal clear lake lay beyond with a few small fish happily swimming within it. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue accompanied by fluffy white clouds... so fluffy that Sasuke just wanted to curl up in them with his Naruto and sleep all day. The sun warmed the air and the light breeze kept both boys from getting too hot. One more thing that he noticed was that they were completely naked._

"_U-uh... Naruto where are our clothes?" he asked a little confused._

"_Clothes? Who needs clothes?" answered the blonde. "Is so warm out here after all."_

"_But-"_

"_Just relax love" Naruto began to plant tender kisse down Sasuke's pale neck nipping at the soft pale flesh. Sasuke mewed and arched his back slightly. "Ahh Naru..." he moaned. He also began to feel something else: a familiar twinge in his lower abdomen. No not a twinge. It was turning into a throb._

_Sasuke had to pee._

_Naruto chuckled, and tickled the Uchiha's abdomen lightly and rubbed circles around the hard bulge of his full bladder sticking out. "Does Sasu-chan need to pee?"_

"_A-aahh... Naruto... I-I-"_

"_Ssh... say no more..." the blonde grabbed his own semi erected dick, rubbing it against Sasuke's bladder. It left trails of transparent sticky precum dribbled over his belly. When did Naruto get so turned on?_

"_Ohh..." he moaned, blushing dark. "Please don't... please... I am going to wet myself!"_

_Naruto smirked and nuzzled Sasuke's nose. "Then let it flow." he whispered. "Don't be shy."_

_This only made the situation worse. He so badly wanted to realease that pent-up urine inside his body that had been building up over the day but on he other hand, he was an Uchiha a dignified Uchiha! By urinating someplace other than a toilet or urinal was basically just pissing on his family name and he couldn't do that right? It would be a complete disgrace. Damn, when was the last time he peed? He couldn't remember now but it was quite a while ago judging by the pain in his aching bladder. "Ohh..."_

"_Come on Sasu... shower me in that golden flood you know I love it."_

"_I-I know..." In fact he didn't know. He never knew that his lover had a urine fetish and he never expected him to either as the blonde showed no signs of arousement whenever Sasuke asked to take him to the bathroom and such. Was Naruto really that good at hiding it?_

"_I never knew you like such things..." Sasuke mumbled._

"_Really I thought I made it a little obvious. Either way I would really like you to pee all over me."_

_fuck his family name. He was with Naruto now. "A-are you sure?"_

"_Of course... I'm waiting."_

_Sasuke took a deep breathe and straddled Naruto, feeling their penises rub together slowly. He looked down at his lover and bit his lip, still feeling unsure. What if there was a special way to do that? Mind, it was only pee. How could anybody pee the wrong way? Was there even a wrong way to pee? Sasuke's bladder contracted hard and forced a small moan from his throat. He was so desperate to go that he couldn't think about anything but keeping his floodgates tightly closed. It felt so wrong to pee on another person and he really didn't want to do it. Something in the back of his mind told him not to go and hold it for a little while longer but the problem was that he couldn't hold it any longer_

"_Need help?" Naruto asked, rubbing Sasuke's belly softly._

_The dark haired boy nodded. "Shy bladder..."_

"_I know, I know..." The blonde smiled and massaged the full, throbbing organ firmly, squeezing the urine downwards. "Relax OK?"_

_Sasuke nodded and relaxed his muscles slowly and cautiously as Naruto's hands began to work their magic. A few little drips escaped, then a tiny trickle. They made little amber drops on Naruto's tanned skin. The urine pushed out slightly faster now. Drip by drip escaped and then a long spurt before finally, finally the main damn broke and urine explode from his body, soaking his lover who lay in wait beneath him. The relief was magical. He opened his legs a little wider allowing the stream to flow freely from his soft penis. Strange, the urine even though flowing directly onto Naruto seemed to be soaking his butt and legs too. Maybe his stream was slightly uncontrolled because he was so desperate? He probably sprayed on himself._

"_Is that better love?" Naruto asked, rubbing him gently_

_Sasuke couldn't deny it; the relief was amazing and he felt so much better now to let it flow. "Mmh... so much better..."_

"_Good... your pee is nice and warm..."_

_he blushed. "Heh... you think?"_

"_Warmer than anything..."_

_Sasuke then noticed something else:_

_Naruto was fading._

"_Huh? Where you're going?" Sasuke asked._

"_Nowhere... where you're going?" replied the blonde. "Your fading!"_

"_So are you!"_

"_Sasuke!" Naruto had disappeared into the blackness now, along with the scenery. He could still hear his lover's voice calling his name worriedly. "Sasuke! Wake up!"_

_Wake up? Wasn't he awake anyway?_

"_Oi!"_

"_Huhn?_

"_Are you even listening? Hey!"_

XxX

He came to his senses suddenly and opened his eyes, seeing the worried face of his boyfriend staring down at him. "Hey love... what's the matter? I-I got worried... you weren't waking up." Naruto explained shakily starting at him with great concern.

There was a quiet hissing noise that Sasuke paid no attention to- until now. He felt warmth pooled around his legs and butt. A deep crimson blush spread across his pale cheeks. Oh no this couldn't be happening! No matter how much he tighten his muscles, the massive flood gushing through his relaxed urethra wouldn't stop.

"Hey, you're blushing..." Naruto chuckled and pulled out two bowls of ramen. "Here, I got us some supper."

"Thank you..." Sasuke took the chopsticks and stared down at the steaming hot meal, feeling not hungry as all. He was so worried that Naruto would find out and leave him forever. Besides who would want to date a bedwetter such as himself? Shame took over the Uchiha boy's body and tears built up in his eyes. What made it worse was that his stream was still going on and showing no signs of stopping any time soon.

"Hey, you're really okay Sasu?" Asked Naruto, already slurping down his delicious ramen.

He nodded. "Yes."

"You look like your going to cry... come here and tell me what's the matter."

"N-no I am fine here... nice and comfortable."

"Well aren't you the stubborn one? Guess I'll have to join you." Naruto stood and made his way over.

He looked on in horror as a dark spot finally appeared, the pee had soaked through the blankets. Embarrassed he tried to cover it up with his trembling hands, but the spot just got bigger and bigger and bigger, spreading over his thighs and hips to his lower belly.

"I-It's fine... you can stay over there."

"I'd rather be here with you love, cuddling your cute sexy warmth all night long." Naruto obviously hadn't noticed the accident or he would have said something.

Sasuke bit his lip. He had to think of something – and fast.

Naruto started to pull the covers back to climb into bed, but found that he couldn't due to Sasuke's iron grip on them. "No no no, you don't want to be here... I am not that cuddly you know..."

"Sasuke... what's the matter? Let go."

"It's fine, really OK, don't worry about a thing..."

The blond tugged them harder. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

His face grew serious. "Show me Sasuke, show me now."

"No need to! There's nothing... nothing... here..." He caught the blonds' eye on the dark spot on the blankets and whimpered.

"What is that?"

"I said it's nothing just go away Naruto!" He cried.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's incoherent babbling determined to get to the bottom of what was going on and yanked the blankets aside, revealing the trembling body of Sasuke... the dampness – wait, DAMPNESS? At first, he thought it was sweat but then it seemed to have a bigger volume than mere sweat. "Sasuke... did you... umm..." He looked closer at the sight before him and noticed a large wet patch underneath the Uchiha boy. It even soaked up to his lower back – to his legs too and the wetness was a clear liquid with a slight yellow tinge to it.

Could it be-

"N-Naruto..."

It was urine.

"You wet the bed?"

Sasuke nodded slowly and burst into sad, painful tears. He gripped his still peeing penis and squeezed it to stop the flow, feeling Narutos' eyes staring at it. The flow didn't ceace, in fact it started to spray through his fingers, creating an even bigger mess than before. "Ughh..."

"Sasuke, don't hold it just go." Naruto pulled the Uchihas' sopping hand away from his urine drenched crotch and allowing the stream to flow in a more control way.

He sobbed harder, his cheeks glowing red with embarasment and tears mixing with the urine now on his face as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, hey... shh... don't cry." The blonde hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "It's OK to have an accident sometimes, they happen to everybody at some stage in life."

"I-I'm so embarassed..."

"Don't cry ok? I'll go home and bring you a change of clothes and get you cleaned up. How does that sound?"

"I'M PATHETIC!"

"Of course your not" Naruto hugged him tight.

"I-I am, what would my family think?"

"Sasuke, accidents happen to everybody, you've been through a lot so it is understandable that you lost control just this once. It happened to you as a kid right? You'd get desperate and end up peeing your pants... or bedwetting when you just came out of diapers? Come on it even happened to me."

He sniffled. "W-when was the last time you wet?"  
>"Huh me? It was about a month ago... Sakura wouldn't stop to let me pee on a mission because we were already behind schedule and a few hours after I felt the urge to go, I felt that I couldn't hold on any longer so I wet myself."<p>

"R-really?"

"Yea."

"What about bedwetting?"

"It happens rarely to me but I was fourteen when it happened last. All I remember is drinking a lot before sleep and then having an intense dream where my bladder felt like it was going to burst, then seeing a nice big tree to relieve myself on. Of course as I peed in the dream, I peed in real life too and woke up, soaking wet."  
>"How did you feel?"<br>"Embarrassed at first, I thought I had a bladder infection or something like that. I just changed my blankets and flipped the mattress over and forgot about it because it never happened again."

"W-why do you think it happened to me?"  
>"Well..." He smirked. "You DID have two massive bottles of water earlier today and I don't remember you peeing after drinking it. Remember that I stayed with you the whole time."<p>

Sasuke smiled feeling better now about his situation. "Your right!"

Naruto smiled and kissed his lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Right now I'll go back to my house and fetch you some clean clothes. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He nodded slowly. "Just stay a little longer please."

"As you wish love." Naruto kissed the Uchiha tenderly on his soft lips. "Now eat your ramen before it gets cold."

Sasuke nodded, starting to consume his meal, now feeling hungry after Naruto had cheered him up.


End file.
